In order to minimize idle fuel consumption, some hybrid and other vehicle powertrains selectively cut off the supply of fuel to an internal combustion engine when the vehicle would otherwise be idling. Control of a vehicle transmission during the automatic engine restart process typically occurs via execution of a shift algorithm which is programmed into a transmission controller. To achieve the desired fuel savings, the engine must be rapidly restarted when the operator releases the brake pedal and depresses the accelerator.